Midnight Meetings
by HermioneSparta
Summary: They only have a few hours a night to be together. Part of the "True Realities series" warning: implied sexual abuse


Title: Midnight Meeting

Author: HermioneSparta

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: All Joss Whedon and WB.

Summary: A clip of true reality that Buffy and co never saw

MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM- MM-

"What time is it?" a soft voice asked from the broken shadows. Moonlight filtered through the windows and blinds, creating slices of darkness throughout the room.

"Late," came the instant reply, uttered just as softly.

"How late?" questioned the hesitant speaker.

"Late enough," was the whispered reassurance.

Every night at the same time, between 10pm and 4am, they would meet. Six hours of peace, six hours of nothing but frozen time between the worlds. When they were together, nothing could touch them, no one could find them.

Wind slammed against the house, disturbing the external peace yet unable to touch the timeless stillness inside. A hand tanned by the California sunlight reached through the illusions which kept them safe, searching for an anchor. A smaller hand grasped the first, bringing it to pink lips.

"I'm here my love, you're safe." Words barely above a whisper floated through the air, breaking the tension gathered in the worried lovers.

The bed dipped as a woman sat, a hand running through her long brown air. Static sparkled in the shadows, illuminating the darkness for a mere two seconds as clouds drifted over the moon. Arms wrapped around her, holding her tight as if she might slip away. The scent of rain and grass filled her mouth and nose, telling her what she couldn't see.

The name rolled from her tongue like a caress, images dancing in her mind as she spoke. "Tara."

Almost shyly, her own name was given in return, a feather on the wind outside. "Dawn."

Tara held her tighter, her smooth skin running down bare arms of her younger girlfriend. She smiled at the sigh of relief, love replacing the sadness she felt during the sunlit hours.

There is a comforting silence filling the room as they bask in the presence of each other. No words needed to be spoken as their hands softly glide over skin and clothes, meeting without hesitation. Two silver rings shone in the pale moonlight, no longer hidden from outside eyes. For just a moment, they looked at the rings, letting their feeling free. And then their eyes met.

Emerald green and sea-blue seem to mix as the women stare. It's always the same, how their love seems to overtake them when their eyes meet. Their loosely grasp hands tighten, the spark of pure emotion making them both shiver.

Their touch was gentle and slow as they faced each other, one hand clasped and the other used to assure themselves the other was truly there. Their lips met slowly, both unwilling to rush. Unhurried, they brushed their lips together, smiling softly at the rush of warmth which radiated from their hearts. Love shown around them, lighting the dark room with a soft white glow. Most people wouldn't see or feel their light and they didn't care. All that mattered was each other.

As they pulled back, Dawn's smile became one of simple amusement as she ran a hand over Tara's hair. "The moon likes you."

A matching smile graced Tara's lips as she did the same to Dawn, the long brown locks shining softly in the moonlight like her own. "Nature loves us...didn't you know?"

Their laughter is like bells and sunlight, neither weighted or forced. They kisses again as Tara's arms wrapped around Dawn. The younger woman gasped softly as Tara laid down, pulling her against her torso. Tara's legs bent ever so slightly, cradling Dawn's hips between her thighs. Their lips broke apart after several moments, their pounding hearts clenched as unnamed emotions threatened their happiness Once more their eyes locked, a current of emotions and memories running their their minds, causing their already pounding hearts to beat faster.

Dawn's voice was soft as she spoke. Her eyes closed with pain which had no words to describe it. "I'm sorry. I-I'm trying, I-I-I wa-wa-."

Tara gently laid a finger over her lips, her eyes glistening with tears of empathetic understanding. "It's all right love, I promise." She slowly removed her arms, so as not to startle the frightened brunet. She shook her dark blonde hair from her face and smiled sadly as Dawn instantly laid next to her. She rolled on her side and laid a hand on Dawn's shoulder, offering silent comfort.

A whispered mantra of "I'm sorry" filled the air, causing Tara to shake her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Bu-but I...and then you...now..." she broke off as tears burned her eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks. She said nothing further, too shaken and frightened to think about what to say. Her mind raced, momentarily replacing Tara with another, recent events too fresh in her mind to be forgotten quickly. Her breathing became erratic, terror building in heart. She whimpered ever so softly as she stared at the wall.

Her heart breaking for her love, Tara took Dawn's hand in her own and kissed her fingertips gently. As blue eyes met her green ones, she squeeze the hand gently and ran her thumb over the silver ring. "There's nothing to worry about my love. I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Dawn looked around the room, searching for something—or more specifically, _someone_. After nearly a minute, she captured Tara's gaze again and nodded slowly. "I-I trust you," she nearly whispered, her word wavering. She laced her fingers in Tara's and nodded again, her voice stronger. "I trust you."

Tara cautiously hugged her lover again, pressing their cheeks together. She watched the stars glow in the night sky through the blinds, the moon seeming to guide her, telling her what to do. She said nothing as her hands shook slightly.

"Is something wrong?" The barely whispered question broke her meditation, causing the white witch to pull back and look the Key in the eyes.

"I'm afraid of hurting you," she replied just as softly. "You're frightened, and I don't want to make it worse." Before Dawn could reply, she shivered. Tara smiled sadly. "There's no reason to be ashamed...you're supposed to be afraid."

"Not of you."

"Dawnie, it's ok, I understand." She brushed her lips against the other woman's forehead, tears running down both their cheeks. Their bond flared slightly as they exchanged unspoken truths. "I love you. Forever and always, no matter what."

"I love you too, sesha nole."

They touched their foreheads together and stared into each others eyes, saying nothing for a long while. When they did speak, it was to reaffirm their love or reassure themselves the other was there. In their stretch of time unmarred by the horrors of the world, they could heal. In the six hours where they were safe from the ones who hurt them, they could rest.

As they slept, a redheaded woman cracked the door silently and looked in. She smiled to herself at the sight of the reunited lovers. Deep in her mind, she knew her ruse with Tara would end within the next few days. None of them deserved to keep their love hidden, especially Tara and Dawn.

Two arms gently wrapped around her waist as she closed the door. "Buffy'll be back tomorrow Wil...what're we going to do?"

"I know Ahn." She turned from the door and hugged her love. "We're going to talk to them, and see if they still want to hide."

As they walked back towards the living room, Tara and Dawn snuggled closer, lulled into a deeper sleep by the warmth of their blankets and the presence of the other. Neither of them ever knew a few hours later Buffy found them, nor did they know that a week later she would find one of her closest friends hurting her sister. All they knew was they were together...as it should be.

**The End**


End file.
